


Try A Little Tenderness

by Nimz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, It is sort of, It was supposed to fluff, Just mostly angst, Somehow this turned into angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz/pseuds/Nimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom comes back to the dorm upset. Jinyoung decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try A Little Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and decided to write something. Here's the result! It doesn't suck too bad so overall I'm happy with it.

Jinyoung, Jackson, and BamBam were in the kitchen talking and making food when they heard the front door slam, causing the conversation to come to a halt. They all crowded to the doorway, Jackson pushing out of the doorway in time to see Yugyeom angrily throw his stuff down onto the sofa before storming into his and BamBam's shared room and slamming the door shut behind him. “What was that about?” He asked mostly to himself before taking a bite of the cheese he still held in his hand.

BamBam shook his head. “I don't know. Maybe I should-” He didn't get to finish his thought as the front door opened again and their manager walked through, a frown on his face and eyebrows knitted together. The manager looked at the three of them and they looked back at him, no one speaking or initiating anything for a few tense moments.

Finally Jinyoung moved out of the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. “What's wrong with Yugyeom?”

Their manager shook his head, waving a hand at them. “That has nothing to do with you. Let him pout. When he's done being a child, tell him to come see me.” With that, their manager left the door and the three were even more confused more than they had been a minute ago.

BamBam slumped against the door frame and sighed. “Should I go talk to him?”

Jackson nodded. “Mm. You're the closest to him. See if you can get out what's wrong.” BamBam straightened up and headed toward the bedroom, and Jackson nudged Jinyoung back into the kitchen. “C'mon, I'm still hungry!”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes but let Jackson push him back toward the counter and resume making their food.

When BamBam didn't return after about ten minutes, Jinyoung decided to go check on them. “Hey, clean up the dishes. I'm going to go check on the kids.” Jackson just nodded with a mouthful of food and Jinyoung left him in the kitchen.

He knocked on the closed door, waiting a moment before knocking again. “BamBam? Yugyeom? Is everything alright?”

“You can come in,” BamBam's muffled voice came from inside the room, and Jinyoung gripped the doorknob and turned it open slowly before pushing his way in.

BamBam was sitting on the edge of his bed, arms crossed loosely over his chest and a frown on his face. Jinyoung didn't see Yugyeom at first but after quick look around, he found the younger male curled up in the corner by the door to his room, knees tucked to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He was staring at the ground, eyes rimmed red and his jaw clenched tight. Yugyeom had been crying. Jinyoung's chest tightened and he felt sympathy for the youngest one in the room.

His eyes met BamBam's as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Do you want me to take it from here?”

He nodded. “Yeah. He's not talking to me.” BamBam got up from his bed and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind him. It was just them now.

Jinyoung walked slowly over to where Yugyeom was sat, stopping a few feet away from him before he crouched down, sitting back on his calves and placing his hands on his thighs. He looked at Yugyeom, who was still staring at the ground, the only movement was the occasional blink of his eyes or his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Yugyeom.” Jinyoung kept his voice soft, trying hard not to spook the boy or get him more upset than he was. Yugyeom's eyes raised slowly, meeting his in a hard, sad gaze. “Can you tell me what happened between you and the manager?”

Yugyeom whined low in the back of his throat and his head lolled back to rest against the wall behind him. “He speaks to me and treats me like a child. Nothing I say matters to him.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “That's not true. He cares about what all of us have to say. What happened to get you upset?”

Yugyeom raises one of his hands in a nonchalant gesture before letting it drop next to him. “He wanted me to stay later to practice with the choreographer and when I said no, that I just wanted to go back to the dorm and rest, he called me a child and berated me in front of everyone. He didn't even listen to me when I pointed out I had stayed later for the past couple practices and one day wouldn't hurt me. I'm just...” Yugyeom whines again and looks at Jinyoung. “I'm tired, Jinyoung. I just wanted to come back and sleep.”

Jinyoung felt like there was more to this story, so he pushed a little. “Did you say anything other than to point out that you had stayed later for previous practices?”

Yugyeom was quiet for a minute before he gaze dropped again. “I might have yelled and argued back at him, which got him angrier...”

Jinyoung nods. “Well, see, that's where you went wrong.” When Yugyeom opened to his mouth to argue, Jinyoung raised his hand up. “Ah. Let me finish.” He waited until the younger one closed his mouth before he continued. “While I think that our manager shouldn't have called you names and berated you, I also think you made the wrong choice by yelling and getting just as upset. There are better ways to win your battles, Yugyeom. Yelling and getting upset is not a way to do that.”

Yugyeom sighs and lets his legs drop down to lay straight out in front of him. “I am just a stupid child, aren't I?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “No, Yugyeom, you're not stupid. You're young, still learning ways to deal with your emotions and how to hold yourself as a respectable adult. Even adults screw up sometimes, though. I have, many times. You've witnessed that first hand” Yugyeom smiles at that and Jinyoung grins. “I'm glad to see a smile back on your face. Let me ask this of you. What do you think you should do now?”

“I should probably go apologize to our manager, right?” Yugyeom looks at him with a questioning look.

“I think that's a wise idea.” Jinyoung pats his thighs and gets up, watching as Yugyeom gets up slowly and fixes his shirt. “Don't get more upset when you do, alright? Just be calm, explain your side, and try to reconcile the situation.”

Yugyeom nods. “I'll try. Thank you, Jinyoung.”

“You're welcome. See, I can be nice to you sometimes.” He pats Yugyeom on the shoulder with another grin.

Yugyeom puts on fake concern. “Are you dying or something? You're usually just as much a bitter old man as Jaebum is.” Jinyoung cuffs him on the back of the head and Yugyeom whines again as he's pushed out of the room with the older one's hand firmly between his shoulder blades as they walk.

Jackson and BamBam come out of the kitchen and the three of them watch Yugyeom put his shoes on and give them a little wave before he exits the dorm. Jinyoung sighs as he leans back against the wall. “I'm done being mom for the day. You two better not get into any messes.”

Jackson and BamBam nod before Jackson suddenly pipes up. “Oh. Speaking of messes, Coco pooped on your sweater.” He gestures to the sofa where the little white dog is sat on his sweater, and a small pile of poop beside her.

The two of them snicker as they run out of the room, the sound of Jinyoung yelling at the dog and Coco's excited barking following them out.


End file.
